


Oneshot Requests

by moobuu



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gen, Gentle Sex, Gore, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Incest, Kidnapping, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Masochism, Medical Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Other, Painful Sex, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shotacon, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vore, Voyeurism, Water Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moobuu/pseuds/moobuu
Summary: Request any kink/scenario you  desire from my hero academia or hunter x hunter! More information in the first chapter.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Yaoyorozu Momo, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Midoriya Izuku, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Illumi Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter), Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Meruem (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Toga Himiko/Reader, Tokoyami Fumikage/Reader
Comments: 102
Kudos: 57





	Oneshot Requests

One Shot Requests!!

Information for requests:  
* The anime must be my hero academia or hunter x hunter.  
* You may suggest any character x reader or character x character.  
* You must say in detail what you want so I can write it to exactly what you desire!

Things you can request:  
Anything is fine, I’m here to write your kinks not judge ^ ^! Go as far and messed up as you like as I have no limits to my writing!

Some examples:  
Guro/gore, shota con, grooming, age difference, breeding, double/ triple penetration, spitroasting, rape/ non-con, incest, beastiality, vomiting, vanilla/fluff, age gap, orgy, omorashi, scat, bondage, etc.

The length of the oneshot will depend by how much detail you give. The oneshots not have any word limit.

Any character or ship is okay to request!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment requests!!


End file.
